The Consequences of an Old Fool
by Girlsrule2424
Summary: When Severus goes on a mission from Albus to visit Harry he never expected to find an abused child. Fast forward to years in the future – what happened? Lord Azkaban, warnings: mentions of child abuse and rape of a minor. Possibly slash later chaps.repost
1. Chapter 1

When Severus goes on a mission from Albus to visit Harry he never expected to find an abused child. Fast forward to years in the future – what happened? Lord Azkaban, warnings: mentions of child abuse and rape of a minor. Possibly slash later chapters.

thank you to my amazing beta disturbinglyprofound

Prologue

"Tonight, we leave to go back home."

In a dimly lit office, the words came from a man hidden in the shadowy corner.

"As you wish, my Lord. It will go as we have planned. The Death Eaters are going to be concealed in the shadows." From a desk near the centre of the room, a tall, lean man replied. He was dressed entirely in black, and the only thing that could be seen of him was his pale face.

"Good. I will shield the students, while you do the rest. Remember your Portkey, and use it if you need to. I don't want you to be killed in the crossfire," the man in the shadows instructed.

"Of course, sir. It will be done. We shall take down the old goat and tear him apart." The man at the desk spoke viciously to please his Master. He stood up to bow, and the shadowed figure disappeared from the office for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

thank you to my amazing beta disturbinglyprofound

Chapter One

It was a quiet dinner at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when Professor Snape, the resident Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, burst into the Great Hall.

"Albus!" he bellowed, as he threw open the doors. "What the bloody hell gave you the right to Obliviate me?"

He marched up to the Head Table, his robes sweeping across the tiled floor, and he stopped shortly in front of the Headmaster. In one swift movement, he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore's head. Gasps issued from wide-eyed students, but nobody moved.

"Severus, it was all for the greater good, you must know that." Albus said in a calm tone.

"No – how that can ever be called good is beyond me. Letting him stay in that place!"

Snape turned to the door where Harry Potter stood with a look of shock on his face.

"Come, Harry, we are leaving and not returning," Snape ordered, throwing a withering look back at Dumbledore. Harry looked back and forth between the dark and light-haired men, a look of mixed confusion and anger on his face.  
>"How did you know?" the Headmaster asked the pair, and Harry turned around.<p>

"You should never Obliviate people without checking to see who's watching," Harry retorted, barely controlled fire in his tone. "I watched you harm the only person who had ever been kind to me!"

"Now!" Severus yelled, and thirty Death Eaters suddenly appeared, caging everyone in the Great Hall in.

Then, Severus raised his hands and lowered the wards around Hogwarts as twenty five men in red robes Apparated into the Great Hall.  
>"The men in masks are attacking our Lord! Fight to capture or kill!" he yelled again, just as the fight broke out, and ended just as quickly, when all the Death Eaters were either tied up or shot down with a perfectly aimed Avada Kedavra.<p>

"What's this?" Albus demanded, looking appropriately outraged, for once. "I demand to know who you are! And Severus, how dare you take down those wards! I trusted you with those spells!"

"You have no control over what they do or even a right to know why. And don't even get me started on what you've done to Severus! You think that we are all just your chess pieces – well, guess what? There's a new King on the chessboard," Harry said triumphantly.

Severus moved to a step behind Harry, who nodded.

"Undo the glamours." Harry told Severus.

"Yes, my Lord."

And he removed the glamours, showing that he had a perfect nose and soft black hair with no trace of grease, as Harry grew and gained weight. Their robes changed at once, becoming a dark forest green with the crest of Azkaban above their hearts.

The whole Great Hall gasped; Albus was in half shock. The other men in red dropped to their knees immediately and bowed to Harry. After he'd instructed the men to rise, Albus recovered from his shock and started shouting.

"Harry Potter! Come with me to my office at once! We must talk about how irresponsible this is – innocent people could have been killed! After our chat you will learn to respect me if you know what's good for you."

Just as Harry was about to respond, Severus turned to the guards from Azkaban. "Now was that just my ears or did that sound like a threat to our Lord? Now, we all know what the treaty says about that, don't we?" he said with a smirk. "Oh, and my Lord, may I perform the spell I was telling you about before?"

"Yes, of course Severus," Harry said permissively.

"Tortoribus revelare," Snape said, and a piece of parchment appeared in his hands as he pointed his wand at Harry. By the time the spell was done the list was down to the floor.

"Go find them and take them to Azkaban for treason against our Lord. Every single person on that list has committed high treason and is to be tortured and killed, without trial." Severus ordered the men as they looked at the list. They looked at the first name and turned to face Dumbledore, who was being held off by Harry.

"Albus, you are under arrest for high treason against our Lord of Azkaban. Guards, detain him and send him to prison," the Head of the guards ordered them. Every member of the squad went with Dumbledore as he was shipped off to the wizard prison.

When they were gone, Severus asked a question. "Now, would my Lord like anything?"

"Yes, I wish to return home. Take me to Azkaban, Severus," Harry said wearily.

"As you wish."

And with that, they left the Great Hall of Hogwarts with a pop, to start again.


	3. Chapter 3

thank you to my amazing beta disturbinglyprofound

Chapter 2 - At Azkaban

"Well, that could have gone better." Harry said, as he entered a gate leading towards a huge castle twice the size of Hogwarts.

"At least no one was injured. Shall we go deal with Albus now?" Severus suggests.

"Yes, I suppose; let's go."

They changed paths and started off towards the prison. After following a few dim corridors, they reached the cell. It was dark and dank, and what was worse, Dementors were standing at the bars, feeding. Harry sent them off with a disgusted look on his face, only to be replaced with a smirk as he looked at Albus.

"Well, well, well, how the mighty have fallen. Just so you know for all of your crimes against me you will die, by the kiss or just painfully I don't know." Harry spat.

Albus looked as if he was about to say something, but Harry cut him off again. "Now, I bet you're wondering what's going on. I believe it all started when you sent Severus to check up on me when I was staying at the Dursley's… age seven, I think. Severus, why don't you tell it?" Harry conjured two green chairs for himself and Severus in the hall.

"Of course. Now, I expected to see Harry being waited on by those Muggles, but what I found was not close to that picture at all. His uncle was holding a dinner with people from his work and pimping out Harry to us all night long, but I was the last to see him." Snape said, his lip curling at the memory.

(Flashback)

Severus closed the attic door behind him and looked at the small broken boy. He was covered in blood and semen from the night. He couldn't believe that the boy's own family would do this.

"Hello, Harry," he said in a soft voice to the child.

"Hello, sir, w-w-what would you like me to d-do?" a small timid voice asked.

Harry hurt all over but he knew that he needed to keep all these men happy for the night or Uncle Vernon would be mad and beat him again before throwing him into the cupboard under the stairs.

"Come over to me," Severus told him and Harry approached him with a frightened look on his face.

"Now get onto the cot – face down." The boy was already naked, and Severus could see welts, bruises and he could even see Harry's ribs. Severus opened the bag he had filled with potions. He opened one of the jars and scooped up some on the salve and started to rub it all over Harry's back.

At first Harry tensed up but once he noticed how gentle the man was he got up the courage to talk with him. "Sir? What are you doing?"

"I'm putting on a salve that will heal your back. Now don't worry I'm just going to try to reverse some of the damage those men did, alright?"

"Yes sir, you can do whatever you want." Harry told him with a sigh. His back was feeling so much better. Even when the man's hand was in his behind, it was soothing. He couldn't remember when he had felt so good.

"Do you want to sit up, Harry?" Severus asked, and Harry hurried to do as he said. As the man looked around in his bag, he found what he was looking for.

"When was the last time you ate Harry?"

"Er – about three days, sir."

"Here you go – eat it, Harry."

And Severus passed a sandwich to the boy who took it carefully.

"Go on, eat it," he told the child.

Harry was debating if he should eat it but with those words he dug in and didn't stop till he'd eaten the whole thing.

"Thank you, sir. You are very kind." he told the man.

"Not a problem, Harry. Now, here is a jar of salve. It's connected to my office, so it will never run out. All you have to do is put it wherever you feel pain and it will help." He handed the boy the jar and he immediately cradled it close to his chest. "I'm going to tell someone what's going on so we can get you out of here."

At this Harry just laughed. "That won't help you, sir. There's a man outside, wearing robes in a lot of funny colours –"he looked out the window of the attic. "- see look there he is, he will just point that stick he has at you and a blue light will come out of the end and the people act confused for a bit and then they walk away." Harry tells him sadly.

Severus can't believe his ears. Albus is doing this to a boy and preventing him from getting to safety.

"Well then, I'll just need to find a way to remember. Ah yes, we can use paper. One side will be connected to my office, and the other you will have. You can use your fingers, alright Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Thank you so much, sir. I don't know how I can ever thank you."

As Severus leaves, Harry looks out the window where he can see Severus arguing with the old man and the blue light hits Severus who looks around confused. Yet another victim in the trap of Albus.

That night Severus heard an alarm go off attached to a piece of parchment and is told of what happened that day before he was Obliviated.

For the next few years Severus helps Harry and tells him about his parents.

When Harry was nine, Severus told him about his mother.

"Now Harry, your mother was one of my best friends. I was the one who told her that she was a witch and one day I took her to see shops in the Wizarding world and when we went to the bank they told us the most amazing thing. She was adopted at birth and was the heir to a whole island that the Ministry of Magic uses for a prison on the one end. But the rest of the island is full of towns that are ruled by the Lord or Lady of Azkaban. That was who your mother was, Harry. When she found out, we went to the island and had it all explained."

He looked at Harry to make sure he understood and with a nod he continued.

"They explained to her that she would need a council, so she made me her advisor and second in command. I started to learn about the island and received training. Right now, you are the heir to Azkaban and when you turn eleven, you will be the Lord of Azkaban. So do you understand?"

After a minute, Harry nodded.

"Good. For now, however, you don't need to worry about it. It would be better if you didn't tell people this, either, Harry. But I can take you there in the future."

"Yes I think that's a good idea."

(End flashback)

"Now Albus, do you understand what's happening? The people of Azkaban don't take it kindly when someone hurts their Lord. So get ready for a slow and painful death." Harry tells him.

And both Severus and Harry walk away from the cell to never return and see the old goat again.


	4. Chapter 4

K I own nothing

Sorry for the wait, I wrote the first two paragraphs and just thought of things to add. I hope the next chapter will be out soon.

thank you again to my amazing beta disturbinglyprofound!

Chapter 3

By the time Severus and Harry left the prison it was three o'clock in the morning.

"Gather my council for 10 am today in the grand chambers. And I want these people brought here so we can meet after lunch, Severus," Harry said in a dismissing manner handing him a list.

"Of course, my Lord," said Severus, leaving his Master.

Harry's robes billowed as he approached the table surrounded with his council.

"Now, we need to deal with some issues – mainly sorting out the Ministry and Voldemort. I will need to do something big to announce my presence to them. And then I have some plans to deal with big V. I've been looking over some books this summer and I'm working on learning about what magic is and different ways to control it. I'm looking for a way to cut off his magic so I can kill him. Now, what needs to be done around here?"

Harry finished addressing his council and finally sat back down. An older lady stood up with a bow to speak.

"My Lord, we have not been able to do much in your absence, the people here need your permission to trade with Britain and other nearby countries. Could your Grace look over these files and pass judgement on if we may open trade again?"

As she finished she passed over a thick folder to Harry, and then took her seat. The man next to her stood up and saluted the man sitting at the head of the table. He had a strong build and was wearing an official military outfit.

"My Lord, I would also like to look into mixing Muggle and Magical security measures to protect the prison rather than using the Dementors. They are not truly reliable, though they have all returned since you rejoined us yesterday. The extra protection would also help with stopping people from escaping and breakouts. I would also like to request to see the prison back up and running like it should be. As well, if at some point, when it suits you, I would like to formally invite you to visit our school and military training academy," he said, his voice deep and gravelly.

After everyone who needed to made requests and gave Harry portfolios to look at, Harry stood up and addressed the council, as Severus had taught him.

"Thank you all for this input. I shall be looking over these files in the next few days and getting back to you. This meeting is adjourned, and you are all free to carry on with your duties."

The council left, and when they were alone, Severus closed the doors and Harry slumped back in his seat. "How do you think that went, Sev?" he asked.

"It went just fine, my Lord, although you may, perhaps, want to start looking at these folders – it looks as if it will take a while," Severus responded, tapping the files pointedly.

"Could you help me look through them? I don't even know where to start – and I told you, call me Harry."

"Yes, of course, I'll help you… Harry."

"Good," said Harry, as he passed a file to Severus and opened one of his own.

"Bloody hell! This is even bigger than it looks! This will take forever!"

"Don't worry, My L- forgive me, Harry. I'll assist you with getting through them. Even if we need to, you can always get others to help you as well." Severus was the epitome of calm and collected, as usual.

And with that they both went to work.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this is so short, I own nothing btw. Thank you to my beta disturbinglyprofound!

After two hours of looking through the folders, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Harry called.

With that, the door opened and he was immediately attacked by two girls who had flung themselves at him. The only reason the folders didn't scatter all over the floor was because Severus caught them just in time.

"Hi 'Mione, Daph," Harry addressed the two girls with a smile. "I almost forgot you were coming today. Glad you're here, though." And he hugged his self-proclaimed big sister and his girlfriend once again.

"Hello, Harry, it's good to see you again," said a voice just inside the door. When he turned to see who had spoken, he saw that both Daphne and Hermione's parents were there, along with Daphne's younger sister and Tracy, her best friend.

"I'm so glad you could all come, I was hoping to get something together for us to do, but I had a meeting this morning and, well, this was the result." Harry said, gesturing to all the folders. "If you want, we could go into town and look at the shops." Harry suggested, getting a excited response from the girls, who started to drag him out the door all talking at once.

"He is going to have a hard time keeping up with all the girls." said Dan Granger – Hermione's father – to Severus as he helped pile up the folders again.

"Yes, he may never come back to us the same," Severus agreed as the adults followed the group of four very excited girls dragging along the new Lord of Azkaban to go shopping; what the people would think if they could see him now.

After getting into carriages they went into the main part of town. Once there the girls just went crazy dragging Harry along with them as they looked at clothing, purses, jewellery and shoes – lots and lots of shoes. The girls were in pure bliss, with Harry paying for everything since he was the group's billionaire and host and therefore it was his responsibility, or so the girls had told him in the carriage. So he carried all their bags, which, despite having a number of feather-light charms and reducing charms on them, still weighed about as much as the average elephant. Just as Harry thought that he could take no more, they passed by a store where you could paint your own pottery.

"Oh, Harry, we just have to go in here and paint something!" exclaimed his girlfriend Daphne.

"Oh yes that's a perfect idea Daph!" said Tracy.

So they all went into the store and picked out pieces of pottery to paint.

Harry got a figure of a wizard who looked remarkably like himself, which the girls had forced him to paint; Hermione got two bookends that had cats in the end. Tracy got a stand to hold jewellery on that looked like a woman in a dress, while Daphne got a figurine of a snake on a rock (they had been her favourite animal since she was five, and begged for one with no avail since she was six), her sister Astoria got a unicorn to paint, and the adults all got square plates.

They all spent the next few hours talking and catching up, while painting their pieces. Harry, much to everyone's amusement, painted the piece to look just like him; Harry had almost left out the scar, but Daphne flicked a small amount of red paint onto the forehead when Harry got up to refill his paints.

Hermione made the frames a burnt gold colour with the cats looking like her own Crookshanks. Tracy had given the girl a long green dress with the arms and neck where the jewellery would go swirls of black and silver. Daphne made her snake a brilliant royal blue with a purple belly and stripe down the back and gave it emerald green eyes that matched Harry's perfectly. Astoria made a cream unicorn with pale green hair.

The adults all just did their plated in plain colors and used stamps and stencils to add designs.

When they were done they gave their pieces, which had their initials on the bottom, to the girl at the counter and asked if they could just deliver them to the castle when they were ready.

"What would you like to do next?" Harry asked Daphne and Hermione.

"Can we get some coffee anywhere?" Daphne asked.

Harry looked back at Sev, utterly lost. The Lord's advisor sighed and said, "Yes, there is a cafe just up the street."

They all walked up the street to a fancy cafe and lined up at the counter, but when someone turned around and saw Harry, the line moved, so they were all able to go in front.

"No, it's fine really; we're still looking at the menu," said Harry, a bit embarrassed from the attention.

When the people looked like they wouldn't listen, Severus gave them all a death glare and they quickly moved back into a line. When it was finally their turn Severus ordered for them all.

"We will have one non-fat Vanilla Bean Frappuccino with no whipped cream, one Caramel Frappuccino with no whipped cream, one Green Tea Crème Frappuccino, one Caramel Macchiato, and Harry, what did you want?" Severus turned to Harry, who just looked confused.

"I don't know. I've never heard of half of this menu before," he whispered to Severus, who nodded.

"Make that two Caramel Macchiatos, all medium. As well, add five espressos, please, to go."

The barista smiled politely and said, "Coming up right away, sir, that will be two Galleons and seventeen Sickles."

Severus handed her four Galleons and told her to keep the change, knowing that she was undercharging them because Harry was there. After they received their drinks – quickly, of course – they returned to the carriages and set off for the castle where Hermione, being the bookworm she was, demanded Harry show her the library, and Daphne the kitchen, where she could bake, one of her favourite hobbies.

Eventually, the teenagers were ordered to bed by their respective guardians, and to Harry's relief, they all obeyed. To himself, he wondered how on earth he would survive the next two weeks with these girls.

A/N: thank you to my reviewers.

Nightshade's sydneylover150- Harry is around 16/17 years old.

And thank you to all who have said how much they like this. I hope to get update my other two stories soon, one of which I'm rewriting. Hope to have them up soon but I'm really busy with exams for now but I'm hoping that all stories including this one will be updated by mid-February. If you have any ideas on what they could do next feel encouraged to review with them.


End file.
